Alo and Mini's future
by UselessButNotNothing
Summary: Hi everyone, this is a take on Mini and Alo's future. I love this couple, and I wish Skins showed us more about what happened to them after the baby is born. I'll be uploading as much as I can, please give me feedback or any suggestions. I hope you like it, thanks for reading this far!
1. Chapter 1

The birth

Mini was officially having the worst time of her life. Including the time when she let Liv help her bleach her hair when they were thirteen, and she ended up with Shrek-coloured curls. She wished to God that little bitch would pop out already; it must be fucking late. The midwife (who happened to have lush eyeliner) told her that it had only been an hour since her first contraction, which was a pile of bullshit. As Mini told her between screams that shook the windowpanes.

Alo was also shitting himself, although perhaps not literally like Mini was. The minute Nick ran into the room to tell him Mini was about to drop their fucking baby, a concoction of chips and Budweiser almost made an appearance. But the 'First Dad's Guide' that he'd stolen from the library said that he must 'remain calm at all times'. What made no sense, was that it also said that it was 'normal to panic'- how the fuck could he panic and be calm at the same time?

He wasn't going to lie- the thought of seeing his girlfriend's vagina split open and a baby slowly slither its way out made him freak the fuck out. But now that it was actually happening, he couldn't give less of a shit- all he wanted was Mini and his daughter to be okay. _His daughter. _He still couldn't believe he was having a kid- he'd already envisioned bike riding, Christmas and endless Star Wars marathons. He was desperate for Mini to let him name her Leia.

He'd seen Mini lose her shit plenty of times, mostly in fits of rage that involved lobbing stilettos at whoever was pissing her off. This was different; her face was screwed up in a rictus of pain, she was making horrible inhumane sounds. They certainly didn't show this on Corrie whenever someone gave birth; a bit of screaming, doctors poking, then hey presto a baby cries. What a sack of shit.

Mini couldn't even describe the fucking pain she was in. She could only relate it to the world's worst period, along with the diarrhoea you get after a curry. Essentially, it was complete agony.

'Come on Mins, you can do it, keep pushing, you got this,' Liv said.

Mini had never, ever in her life been more jealous of someone than she was of Liv at that moment. She wasn't lying there, soaked in sweat, hair glued to her forehead. Liv wasn't about to push a fucking bowling ball out of her hole, was she? Alo was gripping her hand, talking about something to distract her. She couldn't hear what he was saying- probably some shit about Star Wars.

'Come on now love, you're fully dilated. She'll be here soon, keep at it,' the midwife said.

Pushing, crying, screaming, Alo bricking it, it seemed like it would never end….

Then, with a gush of random gross stuff, she was born. Her sharp cries echoed through the room. It's strange how a sound that is meant to be sad, brings so much joy. Even to a couple of seventeen-year-olds, who used to only care about spliffs, shagging and chips.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Alo and Mini's future

Part 2

For those few days in hospital, all Mini and Alo seemed to know was their daughter. Everything else was secondary. Her eyes fixed on them with such intensity, they were convinced she had already lived a lifetime. She had a dusting of brown (Alo insisted ginger) hair on her head. Despite being such a small baby, she felt so solid and established. Pretty much within seconds of becoming parents, they realised they needed their child just as much as she needed them.

After a long day of debating, along with Rich and Liv's 'helpful' input, they decided on a name. Grace McGuiness-Creevey. This suited her so well that Alo stopped trying to sell the name 'Leia' to Mini, which reduced the level of profanity in the maternity ward significantly.

'If she's half as stubborn as my Gracie, your fucked,' Rich said, with a sad smile. They all remembered their sweet, clever, potty mouthed friend; they missed her every day.

'For fucks sake, don't set me off. Come on, let's have one of these cakes and cheer the fuck up.' Liv said, referring to the beautifully decorated cupcakes Franky's dad made.

Everyone pounced on the baked goods with vigour, but when Alo handed Mini one, she hesitated. She'd seen her reflection in the bathroom mirror that morning and could hardly recognise herself. All she could see was flesh creeping over her waistband, fat stretching the buttons of her nightie. Excess blubber hung repulsively off her face; her arms looked like ham on the bone. Not to mention the stretchmarks; like red train tracks covering her stomach. All the fucking maternity mags were full of 'get your pre-baby body back', and how to fit in exercises around breast-feeding. Mini thought she could maybe lose a few pounds, join the gym, lay off the salt and vinegar crisps. She put the cake to one side, saying she'd have it later.

Two months later

Life was starting to become unbearable. First of all, they were all cramped in Mini's room, which wasn't exactly spacious for one person. Add in a tall, gawky boy and a baby, it was like living in shoebox. Grace's cot, changing mat and infinite supply of teddies made the room even more crowded. Mini's house also couldn't withstand the amount of people; Eric and Shelly did their best to be accommodating- they couldn't exactly transform the house into a Tardis though. Alo's own family didn't want anything to do with him; his mother hadn't spoken to him since she'd found out Mini was pregnant. He hoped he'd see his dad someday, he wanted him to be apart of Grace's life.

Alo struggled to find a job- he wanted to be with Mini and his daughter, but they couldn't all rely on Shelly and Eric's tiny salaries. He didn't exactly have glowing A-Level grades, which put people off. Nowadays you also needed bullshit 'hobbies' and 'personal interests' on your CV, none of which Alo had. He wanted nothing more than to work in the local dog shelter, but that only began on a volunteer basis. Which defeated the purpose of looking for a job in the first place.

He ended up at a crappy greasy spoon in the rough side of town. The boss couldn't give a fuck about hobbies, they needed someone desperate enough to work in their crappy kitchen. Alo got up at six and biked down there every morning, his days were an abyss of frying, chopping and scrubbing. But he got used to the early mornings, drunks and the occasional rat. He liked chatting to the regulars- mainly old women who were so lonely that they would prolong ordering their bacon butties just so they could talk to someone. If there one thing Alo could do, that was talk the hind legs off a donkey.

One day, he arrived to see a vaguely familiar boy. Alo's boss, Sid, introduced him as 'Sam' and said he was going to be joining Alo in the kitchen from now on.

'No fucking about now lads. If I see either of you having a spliff for longer than five minutes, I won't be happy. Show him the ropes, Alo,' Sid said.

'Course Sid mate. Hope Cassie's feeling better,' Alo said.

Sid smiled; few people showed compassion to Cassie these days. She usually worked at the café, baking and chatting incessantly with the staff and customers, but she was hospitalised last week. Sid left the kitchen, missing her erratic presence more than ever.

'Don't remember me, do you? We went to Roundview together, I was in your English class. With that hippy bitch teacher,' Sam said.

'Oh yeah! You sat by the window near Liv, didn't you?' Alo said. He was shocked to see that once scrawny kid with some serious muscle; that's why he didn't recognise him.

'Yeah mate. So how's your slaggy girlfriend then? Has she had her kid yet? Don't know why you'd go near her mate, though I don't blame you, she had a nice arse and- '

Sam didn't get to finish his sentence. Alo was filled with such a burning fury that he bunched his fist and landed one right on the corner of the prick's sneering mouth. Before Alo could figure out his next move, Sam had swiftly wrestled him to the ground and proceeded to kick the shit out of him. It probably wasn't the best idea to go for a guy that was built like fucking mountain troll, Alo thought whilst his ribs were being pummelled with Doc Martens.

Sid overhead the commotion, and came rushing in. Fucking teenagers, he thought.

'For fucks sake! We've got customers you stupid twats!' Sid shouted. Alo had now sprung up from floor and put Sam in a headlock. He was going to kill this wanker.

Sid, being short and unintimidating, couldn't get them to stop. He tried shouting, but that didn't seem to have an effect on them. Alo was pretty sure his ribs were broken, but that didn't stop him- Sam also wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Sid tried looking for reinforcements in the café, but the pensioners probably weren't going to be able to tear the two boys apart.

The police ended up being called, then an ambulance. Alo spent his evening in A&E, only to be told he had indeed broken his ribs, and that they could only 'heal by themselves'. He was given painkillers and sent home. In the taxi home, he realised that it wasn't just what Sam said that made him so livid. It was the day to day problems, Mini's unhappiness, being cramped in that fucking house, in a job that he didn't love. He had broken in more ways than one today.


	3. Chapter 3

Alo and Mini

Chapter 3

'And what the actual FUCK do you think you're doing here Greg? Come to break my daughter's heart again?'

At eight in the evening, Mini heard her mother's shrill voice from her room. She was trying on a skirt that she wore before she was pregnant, swearing as it got stuck at the top of her thighs. She heard the word 'Greg' and shook with anger. She didn't have a chance all those months ago to give that wanker a piece of her mind; she would now.

'Shelley, I couldn't be sorrier for what I did. I'm trying to make amends; the business is booming in Australia and I wanted to help out- '

'Take your help and shove it up your arse Greg. I don't want Mini to know you're here, so fuck off!' Shelley screeched. Mini was pretty sure the whole street knew that her father had decided to drop in.

Mini went to the door and faced her dad. Weirdly enough, when she saw him her anger dissolved slightly. Must be the fucking hormones.

'Mini, I am so so sorry. I'm an arse for doing what I did. I know its no excuse, but I've been struggling with anxiety for a while now. I saw this therapist while I was in Australia, and I'm doing much better. I'm in a place where I can be a part of your life and help you out.' Greg said.

'Is that how it fucking works, Dad? You have to be 'in a place' to want to look after your daughter? I was shit scared. You fucked me over big time. I don't think I'll ever get over sitting in your empty apartment crying my eyes out!' Mini said, demonstrating by crying her eyes out.

What Greg did shocked Shelley. He started crying, burying his face in his hands. Never whilst she knew him had she ever seen him cry or laugh for that matter. He was always a smooth, robotic barbie doll. Shelley couldn't remember a single time when he had shown such extreme emotion.

It hurt Greg to see his daughter in so much pain because of him. He'd learnt a lot in therapy- for years he'd suppressed his emotions, to the point where he couldn't seem to feel anything. Greg had lived under the lie for years that feeling numb was better than feeling raw emotion. Now, seventeen years later, he finally loved his daughter the way a dad should. He might have missed out on teaching her how to swim, but he wasn't going to miss out on looking after her now.

Greg hugged Mini hard. Mini tried to push him off at first, then squeezed him so fiercely he thought his ribs were going to pop out of his stomach. He probably deserved that though.

Alo was dressing Grace after her bath with extreme care. He buttoned the baby grow slowly, frightened it might pinch her. He picked her up and carried her downstairs, where he saw Mini hugging her dad. If he wasn't holding a baby, he would have kicked the shit out of him. How fucking dare he be here?

'What the fuck is this dick doing here?' He asked Shelley.

Alo had never seen Shelley like this. Every time Mini's dad was hinted at, 'cunt' was her usual response. She was now watching the tender scene with a mushy expression.

Mini finally let go of her dad and turned to Alo with huge smile. He hadn't seen that toothy grin in a long time, probably not since the birth. He was over the moon to see her so happy, but also really fucking jealous. Why was it that when her prick of a dad turned up, she was so ecstatic? Wasn't he enough to make her happy?

'Right, Greg. I'm only going to let you in my house because I've seen her smile for the first time in months. We'll hear what you have to say, even though it'll probably be bollocks. Is that okay, love?' Shelley said.

Mini nodded. Although she was pleased to see her dad caring about her, the main reason why she was being so forgiving was because she was desperate for help. She needed someone to swoop in and save her; he would fix it all. He had to.

Mini led her dad into the living room, sat next to him on the sofa. She ushered Alo to bring Grace over; Alo reluctantly placed her in Greg's arms.

'She's gorgeous, Mini. This has to be the luckiest day of my life; I get my daughter back, and I meet my granddaughter!'

'You're not going to 'get her back' that fucking easily Greg. You've got a lot of making up to do first.' Shelley said. Mini glared at her.

'So what do you want?' Alo blurted out angrily, also earning a death stare from Mini.

'All I want is to be a part of your lives, if you'll let me. My business has done really well in Australia, and I'm opening up several more branches in Britain. I want to help you out financially, I'm your dad, and her granddad. Please let me help you, I really want to make amends.' Greg said earnestly.

'We're not a fucking charity case.' Alo said.

'Shut the fuck up Alo. I want his help, and we both need it. You know that, just today you had a strop over the pop tarts running out. We can't stay here any longer, we'll all go mental.' Mini said.

Alo hated the thought of relying on Mini's shit dick father. He wanted the both of them to provide for themselves. But he'd lost his job after the fight, not that it made him rich anyway. The kitchen was smashed, Sid had to close the café for repairs. He didn't look angry with Alo when he gave him the sack; just really down. The café, as shit as it may be, was Cassie's.

Greg offered to buy Mini and Alo a house, to help 'start them off'. He had done some research and suggested a nice two bed in Redland; a family-orientated part of Bristol. With less shagging and fewer children rolling spiffs. He promised to take them furniture shopping, they could decorate exactly how they wanted. All he wanted in return was a chance to make up for the neglect that he'd put Mini through all her life.

Shelley took a lot of persuasion. She wanted to provide for her daughter, why should the person who left her stranded be the one to help her? Then she reasoned; she certainly couldn't give them a house in a non-shitty area anytime soon. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but she tried to let go of her pride- it was a great chance for them. Seeing Greg showing so much emotion made her think he'd changed, maybe he'd finally be the dad she'd always wanted him to be.

Alo acted like a stroppy toddler all evening. He couldn't get why Mini was all for it, she was famous for holding a grudge. But he could picture the house- him making bacon sandwiches (the height of his culinary skills) Grace crawling around and gurgling happily. Mini would smile and laugh more, call him Farmboy and take the piss like she used to. They could even get a dog. With this is mind, he agreed.


End file.
